Attack of the Valkyrie
by SchlechtKaese
Summary: A Valkyrie mecha is attacking Edoropolis! Is Big Cheese up to his old tricks again, or is someone else out to terrorize Edoropolis?


It is a sunny day in Edoropolis. The city hasn't have been attacked by a giant mecha for several days now. The ciy is beautiful, and everything is peaceful.

The Nyanki are busily working at the Pizza Cat, making deliveries, serving customers, etc. "I wonder if Big Cheese quit?" Speedy thinks aloud of the peace. "Maybe that villanous fox has realized how much of a failure he is." replies Guido.

Then suddenly, a large rumble rocks Edoropolis. There is a sudden crash outside of the Pizza Cat. Another mecha is attacking Edoropolis!

"Teyandee! That evil Cheese and his crows are up to no good! We must stop this!" yells Speedy. Big Al then contacts the Pizza Cat. "Nyanki!" He exclaims. "Big Cheese has unleashed another mecha on the city! I am going to go punch him in the face. Meanwhile, go destroy it."

The Nyanki then jump into the ovens, and get suited-up. They then get prepared for launch.

"Ikimas!" exclaims Francine, who then pulls the trigger. The Nyanki are launched towards the site of the mecha. When they land, they notice the giant Valkyrie mecha. After introducing themselves, they look-over towards the mecha, and instead of seeing Bad Bird as usual, they see a different crow.

"Who are you?" They ask in unison. The crow answers. "I am Wolfram Übelvogel. I am here to attack sie city of Edoropolis!"

"Did Big Cheese fire Bad Bird?" questions Speedy amongst the Nyanki. Wolfram laughs evilly. "I vurk for Baron Von SchlechtKäse, who is out to conquer Japan, Britain, and eventually sie vorld for us!"

Meanwhile, Big Al walks into Big Cheese's chamber, and punches him in the face. "You jerk!" exclaims Big Cheese. "Next time you unleash another mecha, it will be harder." threatens Al. "I didn't release a mecha this time." states Big Cheese. "I have been playing my Famicom this whole time. I am going to punch-out whoever is stealing my ideas, though".

The Nyanki are fighting Wolfram and his German crows, who are armed with guns. Despite the difficulty they face against a different form of fighting, they manage to block their shots, destroy their guns, and defeat all of them.

Then, the mecha starts shooting Rauchkäse at the Nyanki. "I don't think that this Baron Von SchlechtKäse is very intelligent." Polly states. Then, Speedy gets hit by the RauchKäse. "Es brennt!" excalims Speedy.

Meanwhile, in the harbour, Big Al and Big Cheese have found Von SchlechtKäse's ship. They board the ship, and head for the captain's chamber. Inside, they find a Bavarian Fox watching the destruction on a small telly.

Big Al and Big Cheese attack Von SchlechtKäse. "This is for stealing my ideas!" Big Cheese yells as he punches SchlechtKäse in the stomach. "This is for attacking Edoropolis!" exclaims Big Al as he punches SchlechtKäse in the face. "Sie bedauern das!" exclaims SchlechtKäse as Al and Seymour throw punches.

The Nyanki, meanwhile, are attacking the flying cheese. "Teyandee! You terrorize the city, and try taking over the whole country. That is unforgiveable!" Speedy then starts to glow purple, and prepares for the Cat's Eye Slash. "Hissatsu! Neko-me Slash!" excalims Speedy while slicing downwards with his ginzu sword.

A bright yellow beam of light heads towards the mecha, and hits it. The mecha then starts to split-apart.

After splitting, it explodes in a blast powerful enough to send Wolfram flying back to Germany. "Sie Ruck! Ich werde nie vergessen!" He exclaims in German. "Tenka muteki no dai shori!" exclaims Speedy triumphantly.

Meanwhile, on SchlechtKäse's ship, SchlechtKäse sees his mecha destroyed on his telly. "Kiiiiiii! Ich habe nicht! Wie peinlich! Sie haben nicht gesehen, die letzten von mir!"exclaims SchlechtKäse, who turns red and explodes, causing the 3 to go flying towards the Palace, conveniently landing in front of Princess Vi.

"Princess Vi", explains Big Al. "The cause of this destruction is this guy, SchlechtKäse". "Bitte, Ihre Allmacht, have mercy!" begs SchlechtKäse on his knees. "Send him to Prison Island!!" yells Princess Vi.

"And so, thanks to the Nyanki, Edoropolis is once again safe from evil, and flying Rauchkäse." As Speedy leans-back, smiling triumphantly, the railing breaks, and he falls into the water.


End file.
